El Cumpleaños de Korra
by Mac Sato
Summary: Korra a pesar de ser el avatar también es una persona que cumple años como todos y sus amigos le preparan una modesta fiesta pero quien mas le interesa a la morena es cierta pelinegra quien organizó esto junto a su amigo Bolín "Contenido explícito"


Hola mis queridos lectores. Les traigo un one-shot sobre el cumpleaños de Korra, nunca he leído sobre el cumpleaños de esto y solo de el de Asami así que escribí este fic. Espero les guste.

Algunos anuncios:

1- Estoy escribiendo 2 long fics uno con temática universitaria similar a Profesora Asami y el otro es una Adaptación de una película.

2- la actualización de Muestrame Tu Mundo llegara en una semana mas o menos (estén atentos a mi página de facebook "Mac Sato" donde subiré párrafos de mis próximas historias, recuerden siempre estoy abierto a sugerencias para ya sea mejorar mis historias o saber sobre lo que les gustaría leer )

Eso seria, como siempre si les gusta la historia dejen su comentario.

ALTO CONTENIDO EXPLICITO LÉASE BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO.

* * *

Estaba Asami en su oficina arreglando algunos papeles de su compañía. Debía tener todo en orden luego de recuperarla después de que Varrick escapo de la cárcel y esta volvió a su poder. Estaba ida en sus pensamientos y cuentas que no se dio cuenta cuando entro Bolin y se sentó en la silla frente a su escritorio, pasaron unos minutos donde Bolin la observó hasta que este lanzo un pequeño trozo de papel en la nariz de Asami captando su atención.

\- oh Bolín, lo siento no me percate que estabas aquí - dijo algo apenada la ingeniera - no es que me moleste pero ¿a que debo tu presciencia? - pregunto algo curiosa del porque su amigo la visitaba

\- Pues mi querida Asami vine para pedirte un poco de ayuda - decía esbozando una gran sonrisa típica de el

\- ¿ayuda? - cuestiono la ojiverde - ¿y para que seria? - le dio curiosidad que su amigo le fuera pedir ayuda

\- Pues no se si lo sabes pero sera el cumpleaños de Korra y me gustaría hacerle una pequeña fiesta, ya sabes solo sus amigos mas cercanos. Ella ha salvado al mundo hace algún tiempo enfrentándose a Vatuu y creo que al menos merece que le celebremos su cumpleaños - término de decir Bolín.

La ingeniera se quedo pensando, Bolín tenia razón hace unas semanas había derrotado a Vatuu y siquiera la habían felicitado y ahora seria su cumpleaños y ella no tenia ni por enterado que cumpliría años y comenzó a sentirse mal ¿que clase de persona no sabe la fecha de cumpleaños de su "amiga"?. Si "amiga", luego de que todo lo de Amón terminara ellas habían empezado a acercar un poco, pero luego la morena empezó a salir con Mako y sucedió todo con respecto al robo de sus maquinarias y el tema de que Korra había perdido la memoria por un espíritu. En ese momento cuando vio a Korra besar a Mako sintió celos pero no por Mako sino por Korra. Fue extraño le hubiese gustado que en ese momento a quien hubiese besado seria a ella y no al maestro fuego.

Sacudió su cabeza y comenzó a pensar que podrían hacer junto a Bolín, debía ser algo discreto después de todo no querían hacer un gran escandalo de la fiesta y que la prensa hiciera un revuelo de esto.

-Dime Bolín ¿que tienes en mente? - pregunto para idear algo en base a lo que tenia pensado su amigo

\- Pues no mucho, una cena o algo por el estilo con su comida favorita junto a nosotros - dijo rascándose la nuca

\- Me parece buena idea podríamos hacerlo en mi casa, así podríamos pasar un buen rato todos juntos - decía ideando que mas hacer - la comida y lo demás me encargo yo, tu invita a los demás a tenzin y a su familia e intenta convencer a korra de ir a mi casa - quedo pensativa un momento - ¿cuando es el cumpleaños de Korra a todo esto? - debía saber que día preparar todo

\- Es mañana sábado - dijo seguro el maestro tierra

\- Entonces esta todo planeado, te avisare cuando tenga todo listo Bolín

\- Gracias por tu ayuda se que Korra le agradara la sorpresa - se levanto y abrazo a su amiga - y creeme a Korra no le molestara para nada ir a tu casa se que no me esforzare mucho en convencerla - dijo moviendo sugerentemente sus cejas, lo cual causo una sensación extraña, ¿a que se refería Bolín?. Sin mas su amigo se fue y ella siguió con su papeleo por un rato mas hasta que termino todo y le pidió a su asistente que no la molestaran y que no estaría disponible en 2 días ya que estaría muuuuuy ocupada.

Salio de su oficina y se dirigió a algunos locales de comida de la tribu agua del sur donde podía hacer los pedidos correspondientes. Tenia todo listo en relación a la comida. Paso por una tienda y vio algo que de seguro le encantaría a la morena. Tenia todos los preparativos listos así que fue a avisarle a su amigo al templo del aire donde ahora se encontraba viviendo.

Una vez haya se dirigió a los jardines donde seguro el estaría pero se equivoco en vez de estar su amigo estaba la chica que se aparecía constantemente en sus pensamientos. Quiso devolverse sobre sus pasos ya que la morena se encontraba entrenado y no la había notado aún, así que con el mayor cuidado trato de salir del lugar para buscar a Bolín pero accidentalmente piso una rama la cual alerto a la morena

\- Asami hola - dijo Korra mientras se acercaba donde la ingeniera se había quedado inmóvil - que gusto verte - dijo notoriamente feliz - dime ¿que te trae por acá? ¿vienes a ver a esta guapa joven? - dijo coquetamente la ultima pregunta haciendo sonrojar a la ingeniero

\- EH yo bueno vine aaaaa - estaba nerviosa, Korra la ponía nerviosa y verla ahí con su top ajustado y algo sudado haciendo que este se pegara mas a su cuerpo no la ayudaba. Respiro profundamente y se calmo un poco debía ordenar sus pensamientos - si te vine a ver a ti - paso su mano por su cabello para disimular sus nervios - hace días que no te veía y quería saber como has estado - la morena sonrió ampliamente al escuchar que la pelinegra estaba ahí para ver como había estado

\- Pues he estado bien, ahora que termino lo de Vatuu debo entrenar y encontrar una solución al problema de las lianas - suspiro - aun no se que haré con eso, sabes no se como solucionar este problema y Raiko esta presionando mucho con eso - cambio su expresión a una de fastidio, realmente Raiko podía ser muy molesto todo el tiempo

\- Se que debe ser estresante ese tema pero te parece si primero te relajas y luego piensas en que hacer, si piensas esto ahora cuando estas con mucha presión encima lo mas probable es que las cosas salgan mal - dijo mientras apoyaba su mano en su hombro

\- Eso no me consuela Asami pero se lo que tratas de decir - le dedico una sonrisa y tomo su mano y le dio un leve apretón en señal de afecto lo que hizo sonrojar otra vez a Asami - sabes tienes razón debo relajarme un poco antes de hacer las cosas, Bolín me dijo que harías algo en tu casa el sábado y me dijo que fuéramos. Siendote sincera no tenia ánimos de ir - confeso lo que hizo que una punzada se instalara en su pecho - pero luego pensé que hace días no te veía y que estabas ocupada en tu trabajo y si podía estar con mis amigos un rato seria bueno así podríamos ponernos al día para saber como has estado, no se como es la vida de los grandes empresarios pero debe ser muy pesada -

El corazón de Asami latía a mil por hora, ver a la morena preocupada por ella le llenaba de ternura y cariño, no sabia como podía aguantar las ganas de besarla y abrazarla en esos momentos . Sostuvieron la mirada por unos segundos hasta que Korra hablo

\- sabes aun debo entrenar unos minutos más. Te parece esperarme unos minutos y luego hablamos un rato - dijo mientras rascaba su nuca un tanto avergonzada - claro solo si quieres se que debes estar ocupada y todo eso

\- Te esperare todo lo necesario - eso mas que una respuesta a la interrogante de Korra era una confesión - me sentare y te veré entrenar ¿bueno? - la morena solo asintió y sonrió ampliamente, lo que hizo que la pelinegra sonriera también.

Tomo asiento y observo a la Korra entrenar, sus movimientos hacían querer verla por siempre hacer eso, le gustaba de sobremanera.

Pasaron unos minutos observando a Korra hasta que sintió que alguien le hablaba

\- parece que disfrutas la vista EH? - pregunto divertido Bolín

\- jejeje si - respondió nerviosa la ojiverde - por sierto Bolín tengo todo listo para mañana sábado

-Genial, ya le había dicho a Korra que fuéramos mañana a tu casa pero tenzin no podrá ir ya que debe hacer algo relacionado con el templo y esas cosas de monje y pidió que lo disculparas

\- Ok esta bien ¿mako ira? - pregunto algo molesta, no le agradaba que el maestro fuego estuviera cerca de la morena pero era su amigo después de todo

\- si ira pero solo un rato ya que tiene ronda en la policía - eso alegro un poco a la ingeniero - muy bien iré a ayudar a Tenzin le prometí ayudarlo con los bisontes después de todo deja que me quede aquí - sin mas Bolín se retiro dejando a la pelinegra observando al Avatar.

Luego de un rato de apreciar esa buena vista Korra término su entrenamiento

-Muy bien Asami termine, dime quieres quedarte aquí y conversar o prefieres dar una vuelta por la isla - no podía descifrar lo que la mirada de Korra proyectaba ya que con solo ver sus ojos se perdía en ellos

\- Demos una vuelta por la isla, esta atardeciendo y se ve lindo desde la isla - Asami se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar seguida de Korra.

Dieron una vuelta en silencio pero no era incomodo, solo disfrutaban de la compañía de la otra. Ya estaba anocheciendo y Asami debía volver para dejar todo listo para mañana

\- Korra me debo ir ya se esta anocheciendo y debo irme a mi casa - no quería irse, quería seguir junto a la morena

\- puedes quedarte aquí - dijo algo nerviosa - sabes que eres bienvenida

\- Lo se pero tengo unos asuntos en la mansión que debo resolver - le dio una leve sonrisa y Korra asintió, abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo pero no lo hizo en vez de eso solo se quedo ahí - ¿me acompañas a tomar el barco? - preguntó la ingeniero mientras tomaba la mano de korra haciendo que esta se tenzara un poco

\- cla-claro te acompaño - dicho esto tomaron rumbo al puerto donde la pelinegra tomo el barco a ciudad república.

Llegada la mañana del día sábado, Asami se levanto y preparó todo, temprano habían traído la comida y había ordenado las cosas. Solo le restaba arreglarse para esperar a sus amigos y en especial a la cumpleañera.

Miro el reloj y vio que era tarde así que se dispuso a prepararse, se dio un baño y arreglo su cabello, se vistió y se puso un sencillo traje el cual espero que sorprendiera a la morena. Dieron las 7 de la tarde y llego Mako, sabia que Bolín llegaría mas tarde junto a Korra, así que recibió a su amigo el cual estaba algo cansado

\- Hola Mako ¿como has estado? - preguntó amablemente mientras se sentaba en el sofá frente a el maestro fuego

\- Ni te imaginas lo cansado que estoy - decía notoriamente acabado

\- Por tu rostro puedo notarlo - decía divertida la pelinegra, ver al chico así daba algo de risa

\- Mi rostro esta terrible, sólo espero acabar la ronda de esta noche y descansar - suspiro y miró a Asami detenidamente - hoy luces muy linda al parecer te arreglaste para alguien - cuestionó con cierto tono de picardía, lo que hizo molestarse un poco a la ingeniero

\- No se de que hablas así visto siempre que invito gente a mi casa - dijo algo molesta y el maestro fuego pudo notarlo

\- Hey tranquila si piensas que digo eso por mi estas muy equivocada - la miro fijamente - se que es por cierta persona de la tribu agua del sur - estas palabras hicieron sonrojar a Asami mas de lo que alguna vez en su vida lo estuvo - jajajaja lo sabía que era por ella - soltó una carcajada y luego se puso serio - Mira Asami se que cuando estuve con ustedes fui un idiota e imbécil y todo lo que quieran, lo se. Pero ustedes son mis amigas y lo único que quiero es que sean felices y se que si Korra esta contigo sera muy feliz porque se que no habrá mejor persona para ella que tú - las palabras del chico eran sinceras y lo pudo notar Asami - sabes hay algo que me di cuenta

-¿que es?- cuestiono la pelinegra

\- ella siempre sonríe cuando esta a tu lado sin importar la situación, es mas radiante y eso es bueno, ahora se que fui un idiota al dejarla ir así que te lo pido cuidala y has con ella todo lo que yo no pude -

\- Descuida quiero a Korra con todo mi corazón y haré todo lo posible para que ella sea feliz - se dedicaron una sonrisa de confianza ahora sabia que no tendría problemas con el chico de ojos ámbar.

Pasaron unos minutos en los cuales conversaron un rato sobre su diario vivir cuando llegaron Korra y Bolín quien al ver a su hermano lo abrazo fuertemente, la escena de que Mako estuviera en la casa de Asami con ella a solas no le agrado a la morena por lo cual fruncio el ceño y la ingeniero lo noto por lo cual fue a abrazarla

\- Feliz Cumpleaños Korra - dijo Asami mientras la abrazaba y besaba en la mejilla muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios lo que hizo sonrojar a Korra

\- gra-gracias Asami - sus brazos seguían rodeando la cintura de Asami aunque esta ya había bajado sus brazos de los hombros de Korra. La morena no se percato de esto hasta que Mako tosió para sacarla de su trance

\- Asami si me disculpas me gustaría decirle feliz cumpleaños a Korra si no es mucha la molestia - korra soltó la cintura de Asami sonrojándose un poco, Mako la felicitó por su cumpleaños y le dijo algo al oído que solo ella pudo escuchar.

-Muy bien ya que estamos aquí celebremos a Korra quien no solo salvo al mundo sino que también cumple un año mas - dijo animado Bolín.

Comieron la comida que Asami había comprado la cual le fascino a la morena quien no dejaba de agradecérselo. Mako luego de comer pastel y entregarle su regalo a Korra se retiro, debía trabajar o Lin se enojaría con el. Bolín le entregó su regalo para después la ingeniero el suyo el cual era un par de muñequeras de cuero bordado con el símbolo de la tribu agua del sur el cual le fascino a la nueva dueña.

Dieron las 11 de la noche y Bolín se retiró dando un tonta excusa de que olvido encerrar a los bisontes, Korra iba a seguirlo pero el insistió en que se quedara hablando "cosas de chicas" con Asami. Luego de un rato de incomodo silencio Korra hablo

\- y dime que tal la empresa ? - no sabia de que hablar

\- pues bien algo atareada con todas las cosas que hay que poner en orden luego de que Varrick me la quitara debo limpiar el nombre de Industrias Futuro - dijo con un tono de orgullo

\- Me encantas cuando hablas así - lo había dicho sin pensar y es que la morena no podía pensar si Asami estaba cerca de ella, Asami la miro algo confundida y esperanzada de no haber mal entendido sus palabras - quiero decir - trato de inventar una excusa pero se abofeteo mentalmente, debía decirle lo que sentía era ahora o nunca ya que no volvería a tener el valor otra vez - basta de rodeos Asami - dijo firmemente

\- Basta de rodeos pero si yo no soy la que estaba hablando - dijo confundida

\- No es para ti es para mi - la tomo de los hombros y la miro fijamente a los ojos - no puedo seguir negando esto, Asami me gustas y mucho mas que una amiga, mucho mas de lo que cualquier persona me ha llegado a gustar y se que no es lo mismo que sentía por Mako porque esto es diferente, esto no es un capricho de adolescente, esto es real - se lo había dicho por fin se lo había dicho cruzo todas las barreras y ahora no le importaba si la ingeniero la rechazaba al fin y al cabo ya se había sacado un gran peso de encima

\- Korra yo...- no tenia palabras, no podía pensar, Korra sentía lo mismo que ella, quería abrazarla y besarla pero su cuerpo no respondía

\- Asami lo siento si esto te incomoda pero es lo que siento y entenderé si no quieres volver a verme - dijo algo triste soltando los hombros de Asami

\- No es eso Korra es que no se que decir - respiro profundo ya no tenia nada que perder la morena le había confesado lo que sentía ahora era su turno de hacerlo - Tu también me gustas - por fin pudo pronunciar las palabras que tanto anhelaba decir, la morena volvió a sonreír pero con lágrimas en los ojos, si estaba llorando pero de felicidad. La ingeniero no aguantó mas y tomo el rostro de la morena entre sus manos y lo beso apasionadamente, Korra no tardó en corresponder el beso, poso sus manos en las caderas de la CEO y esta bajo sus manos al cuello del avatar. La lengua de Korra comenzó a delinear el labio inferior de Asami como si pidiera permiso para entrar el cual fue rápidamente concedido, sus lengua peleaban por el control de pronto se separaron porque sus pulmones exigían aire.

-No sabes cuanto he esperado para besarte - confeso la morena

-No cuanto has esperado? - la respuesta la inquietaba quería saber desde cuando el ser mas poderoso de la tierra quería probar sus labios

\- Desde ese día en que estabas en tu piscina - inesperada confesión de tiempo, desde hace tanto tiempo le gustaba a la morena pero no entendía el porque ella estuvo con Mako y recordó las palabras de este "Has con ella todo lo que yo no hice" tal vez su noviazgo solo fue un capricho y no llego a nada y eso de algún modo la alegraba

\- eso es mucho tiempo, mas de un año - dijo juguetonamente mientras mordía el labio inferior se la morena provocando un ligero gemido de esta

\- bastante tiempo, esa vez que te vi en traje de baño pensé que te verías mejor sin el - eso no se lo esperaba, al parecer el avatar no era tan inocente como todos creían que era

\- Cuentame más - exigió la ojiverde, necesitaba saber lo que rondaba por la cabeza de Korra

\- también pensé que tus labios debían besar los mios y no los de Mako y cuando te fuiste a vivir un tiempo al templo que debías dormir en mi cama, desnuda junto a mi o sobre mi o debajo, todas las opciones me agradaban - el avatar ahora si que no se andaba con rodeos, haciendo uso de su fuerza tomo de las caderas a Asami he hizo que esta quedara sentada a horcajadas sobre ella, Asami llevaba falda no muy larga por lo cual se subió un poco, esta acción hizo sonrojar a la CEO - muchas veces te apareciste en mis sueños y no hacías cosas muy decentes que digamos - su voz estaba ronca y cargada de deseo, Asami no entendía como podía excitarse tan rápido la morena, pero no le molestaba ya que sabia que era ella el motivo de su excitación - me pregunto yo si alguna vez aparecí en tus sueños haciéndote cosas sucias como las que tu me hacías? - pregunto descaradamente mientras besaba el níveo cuello de Asami dejando pequeñas marcas, esto excitaba a la ingeniero haciéndole difícil pensar, si había tenido sueños húmedos con Korra y muy subidos de tono

\- si aparecías y constantemente - confesó ya cualquier cosa daba igual, el recato, el miedo, todo ya no importaba, ambas sabían lo que se avecinaba y ninguna parecía querer frenarlo, poco a poco Korra fue retirando las prendas superiores de Asami que aunque esta penso que se las arrancaría la avatar fue sumamente delicada, besando la piel expuesta de la pelinegra. Cuando la dejo solo con su sostén se detuvo a admirar los pechos de su ahora ¿novia? y beso toda la piel que el sostén no cubría haciendo que Asami soltara ligeros gemidos

-Oh Korra que es lo que prentedes? - preguntó excitada y deseosa de saber las intenciones de la morena

\- primero hacerte mi novia - al escuchar eso Asami volvió en si y razonó

\- que forma tan peculiar de pedirlo - la morena arqueo una ceja no entendiendo el comentario de la chica que tenia encima - Así peculiar, primero me dices lo que sientes, luego nos comenzamos a besar y tu me haces sentarme sobre ti, lo cual no me molesta y luego comienzas a desvestirme y me dices que primero quieres hacerme tu novia y presiento que sera lo segundo y mi respuesta para las dos interrogantes es si - una boba sonrisa se formo en los labios de Korra - ahora yo tengo una interrogante para ti - tomo su rostro y lo beso esta vez tiernamente - me lo harás en el sofá, en la alfombra o mejor en mi cama? - no hubo respuesta solo sintió cuando era cargada hacia las escaleras.

Como pudo llego al cuarto de Asami. Cuando entro visualizó rápidamente la cama y recostó ahí a la pelinegra. Quería hacerle todo lo que había imaginado con la pelinegra, quería poseerla, hacerla suya en ese instante pero algo en su cabeza la hizo razonar, iba a tener sexo con Asami después de pedirle que fuera su novia, eso no era correcto al menos para el lado pensante de Korra ya que todo su cuerpo y el resto de su mente gritaba que la hiciera suya y que recorriera cada centímetro de su piel con sus labios. Se había detenido justo sobre Asami y esta estaba expectante a los movimientos de la morena y se percato de la pequeña lucha interna que esta tenia

\- También siento que es muy pronto Korra - la voz de la ingeniero la saco de su trance - pero piensa después de este momento ¿cuando seremos capaces de estar juntas de nuevo? - Asami tenia razón, se venían tiempos muy pesados donde no sabrían si podrían verse - y si eso no te convence - se acerco a la oreja de Korra y le susurro - tomalo como un regalo de cumpleaños - mordió el lóbulo de su oreja lo cual detono algo dentro de Korra.

Segundos después estaba devorando los labios de Asami. La ropa de Korra ya sen encontraba en el piso junto con la falda y los zapatos de Asami.

Ahí estaba, recostada semidesnuda con unas ganas de que la morena que la miraba con lujuria, pasión y amor la hiciera suya como nunca antes alguien lo había hecho. Quería sentirse en las nubes y la mirada azul tan penetrante de Korra lo estaba consiguiendo.

\- Esta noche... Te haré mía - Korra comenzó a subir por el cuerpo de la pelinegra mientras dejaba un camino de besos desde su abdomen hasta sus labios para luego pasar a su cuello donde Asami al sentir los labios de la morena soltaba ligeros gemidos. Una mano de Korra se encontraba sobre en pecho de Asami masajeandolo y la otra estaba en su entrepierna, tocando por sobre la húmeda tela de la ropa interior de la Ingeniero - mmmmh tan húmeda - dijo mientras bajaba al pecho que no recibía atención. Comenzó a chuparlo dándole especial atención al duro pezón al que le daba tiernos mordiscos esta acción provocaba mas gemidos por parte de Asami quien lo único que podía hacer era disfrutar lo que Korra le hacia

\- mmmmmh Ko-Korra eso... oh se siente realmente... mmmmmh bien - le era difícil pensar y hablar en ese momento que no se dio cuenta cuando la morena le había sacado la ultima prenda y las de ella también.

Korra dejo lo que hacia en los pechos de Asami para baja a su sexo donde olfateo y se embriago con el olor, esta acción hizo que la pelinegra se excitara aun más

-Hueles increíble - dijo sin pudor alguno - me preguntó como sabrás - sin previo aviso dio una lamida a la longitud del sexo de la ingeniero provocando que esta arqueara su espalda y llevara sus manos a la cabeza de Korra - Sabes delicioso - sin mas comenzó a lamer todo el sexo de Asami dándole especial atención al clítoris de esta el cual palpitaba incesantemente. De vez en cuando daba ligeras mordidas a este lo que hacia que los gemidos de la pelinegra aumentaran, cada vez estaba mas cerca clímax, introdujo dos dedos dentro de Asami encontrándose con la estrecha entrada, _-con que nunca la han tocado - pensó -_ cuando pudo introducirlos por completo estos fueron envueltos en los fluidos de la Ingeniero, lentamente comenzó a sacarlos y meterlos, aumentando el placer de Asami.

\- Korra ya estoy por llegar... aaah - después de un fuerte gemido, una fuerte contracción la cual atrapo momentáneamente los dedos de Korra y un inexplicable choro de fluidos que llego al pecho del avatar quien sonrió con satisfacción por esto, la heredera se puso roja de la vergüenza, era la primera vez que le sucedía, de hecho era la primera vez que estaba con alguien

\- Interesante - dijo la morena mientras con su mano recogía un poco del liquido y se lo llevaba a la boca - sabes delicioso Asami - se acerco y beso a la pelinegra haciendo que esta probara de su propia esencia - sabes es algo interesante lo que haces, me produce curiosidad y quiero saber todo de ti Asami y todo sobre tu cuerpo y las cosas que pueden llegar a pasar mientras te hago el amor - la morena volvió a besar a Asami.

De un rápido movimiento Asami se posicionó sobre Korra quien la miro con una sonrisa de medio lado. Había esperado tanto por esto, quería que Asami la hiciera suya y la llevará al cielo solo con tocarla.

-Ahora es mi turno de hacerte mía - la pelinegra se acomodo entre las piernas y junto sus sexos lo que produjo un gemido por parte de ambas, lentamente se comenzó a mecer sobre el avatar, primero lento marcando un ritmo, Korra puso sus manos sobre los glúteos de Asami y le dio una ligera nalgada la que provocó un tierno gemido. Aquel dolor aumento el placer.

Las embestidas iban cada vez mas rápido, sin ritmo alguno haciendo rebotar de una forma muy sensual los pechos de Asami, su melena caía sobre sus hombros y algunos cabellos se pegaban en su frente por el sudor. Ambas estaban cerca de su orgasmo. Unas cuantas mas y llego Korra gimiendo el nombre de Asami al terminar, pero la pelinegra aun no llegaba por lo cual siguió meciéndose prolongando el orgasmo de Korra. Unas cuantas embestidas más y Asami consiguió su segundo orgasmo, al finalizar este se desplomo sobre el cuerpo de Korra.

\- Vaya Asami si que eres sensual cuando terminas - dijo Korra mientras quitaba algunos cabellos del rostro de su novia para besar su frente - no me lo tomes a mal pero yo creía que tu no eras virgen - dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Asami

\- ¿en serio? - cuestionó alzando una ceja - ¿porque lo creías? -

\- No lo se, sera porque no estuviste encerrada en un recinto militar hasta los 17 años - al escuchar esto la pelinegra soltó una carcajada

\- Entiendo tu punto - Asami beso tiernamente los labios de la morena - no te mentiré, tuve novios pero nunca llegamos a algo ya que siempre quise que mi primera vez fuera con alguien especial - la miro con ternura a los ojos - y no hay nadie mas especial que tu Korra -

Estas palabras derritieron el corazón de la morena.

\- Tu también eres muy especial para mi Asami y para ser sincera estoy enamorada de ti desde el primer momento en que te vi - la morena se sonrojo y Asami soltó una pequeña risita

\- Entonces todas esas miradas de celos eran por eso ¿eh? y yo que pensaba que tu me odiabas

\- solo estaba locamente enamorada de ti y nunca lo quise admitir - miro a los ojos a Asami - y si te preguntas de porque estuve con Mako era porque no quería admitir lo que sentía por ti y pensaba que tu nunca te fijaras en mi - estaba algo apenada

\- Ay Korra - la volvió a besar una vez mas, no se cansaría nunca de sus besos podría besarla todo el resto de su vida - por cierto Feliz cumpleaños -

\- Este ha sido el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que he tenido - envolvió en un abrazo a Asami para luego tapar a ambas, poco a poco ambas fueron cayendo presas del sueño.

Sin duda este seria un cumpleaños que Korra no olvidaría.


End file.
